Yusei Kudo
Yusei Kudo (遊星宮能 , Kudo Yusei) is a Human who die to hollow hands and become in a shinigami.later that he become former captain of the 6th division, and left soul society after his hollowfication and is currently living in exile in the human world.He was also the former 3th Seat of the 6th Division. He was a respected shinigami captain during his time in the Gotei 13 and was fairly well known throughout the Soul Society, he currently assist to karakura high school, though he continues to perform his shinigami duties in Karakura Town. History Yusei started out as a 16 year old boy in japon, karakura town. He was always an outcast in high school, and one day, after the most popular group in the school had humiliated him the for the 15th time, Yusei got sick of it. He went home and slit his throat with his father's sword. His death was not acknowledged at the school, and most people didn't even seem to care. All this infuriated Yusei, causing him to go and pick a fight with a large monster. Even though he was a good fighter, the monster, who he learned later was called a hallow, crushed and devoured him.before his soul could become fully corrupted and becoming a full-fledged hollow, the unnamed soul was confronted by a Shinigami, and reborn in Soul Society. he initially had no real ambition in becoming a Shinigami, though it was due to his spiritual pressure and simple curiosity of that alone that deterred his path to the Shinigami Academy. Upon entering, Yusei developed a high ability to perform Kido. He excelled in it greatly. By his words, it took a different 'form of focus' that most othis tasks required, one that seemed 'interesting' enough for his to actually try. Despite his outer appearance of slacking off and never seeming to study or practice, he was high above his classmates, and only kept up the appearance of a slacker to not draw attention to himself. Quite frankly, he didn't want to become one of those people who looked down on othiss because they thought they were good at what they did. Eventually, Yusei graduated the Academy and was placed under the 6th Division, under sakura kuchiki and Lieutenant koji. Despite not getting along with many othiss in his squad, due to his dry and rathis vulgar humor, he found a kindred spirit in his Lieutenant, whom he later found out also excelled greatly in the art of Kido. Aside from those he had been blindly forced into calling, koji was the first person he ever respectively referred to by proper honorifics. It was then that he was brought into specialized Shikai training, for those who were able to hear the voice of their Zanpakuto, but lacked the instinct to fully awaken their spirit. Several months had passed, and though his progress was slow at first, eventually, he was able to call out his Shikai's name. The moment he developed the skill, it seemed the techniques had come far more easily... that, and the fact that Yusei had finally found out just how annoying his Shikai could be. Still, eventually, Yusei was able to bond with sengetsu, and the two became as close as any othis Shinigami would with their Zanpakuto Spirit. It was during a mission to the real world that Yusei stumbled into one of his greatest mental challenges. It was supposed to be a standard, over-watching mission; look over a city that held great spiritual pressure, for it attracted more hollows than normal. It was a city within America that Yusei had watched over, near the north east coast. Thise had been a strange rise in spiritual pressure, thus an investigation was suggested. It wasn't high on the list, so the mission was given to the twelfth seat, Yusei. He didn't see it coming... hell, he didn't even know what 'it' was. The only thing he remembered was sitting atop a water tower, watching over the town, after defeating a few minor hollow. His indicator located a few more, and he recalled heading in that direction. Then... a strange sense of spiritual pressure... then, nothing; complete darkness. He remembered waking up in a strange place; an endless field of green grass. It was hise that he came across his first encounter with his inner hollow, though at the time, he was uncertain of exactly who or what he was. Yusei had been greatly injured, though from what, he was uncertain. The long black haired, taller version of himself , and asking if he desired to live. To this day, Yusei didn't remember if he ever answered the boy. Most likely, he had replied yes. When he finally came to, he was back in Soul Society, in the medical wing of Squad 4. He couldn't remember anything of what had actually happened, but reports had stated that he was found near death... and appeared that one of his injuries had been treated. No one was able to explain to his what caused the attack, nor who was behind it. Still, with aizen's research of Hollowfication, Yusei suspects that he may have been encountered by an Arrancar, perhaps attacked from behind, unable to see it coming. In his report, however, he did not mention anything of his strangely acquired abilities, nor has he expressed his troubles to any of the othis Shinigami. He fears that this dark power, that seems so similar to a Hollow's, would get his exiled from the Soul Society. Yusei has been through quite a lot over the past two years. Not only has he discovered his abilities with his Inner Hollow, but he has advanced to the seat of Captain of his Squad., Yusei had finally been able to muster up the courage to express his feelings toward the woman, and both had finally agreed to abandon their alignments; both to Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, just to be with one anothis... currently, they are on the run, but simply attempting to live out as normal of a life as they possibly can... One day, he and his lover were confronted by a group of Arrancar. Despite Yusei's own subconscious, he agreed with Kari, who had initiated the two split up. The girl's battle had been vicious, and nearly cost his life, but he was able to fend off the group of Arrancar that had followed his. However, when he returned to the spot the two had promised to meet, Kari was not thise. He had spent hours... days... weeks even, searching for any sort of spiritual residue left behind of his lover... but he found none. Yusei returned to his seat as a Captain, his short, less than a month away simply taken in as a vacation. Though he attempts to act as though nothing had happened, thise will always be that pained expression behind his smiling mask, that shattered portion of his soul... the hole in his heart that will never, ever admit that Kari may have been killed... later that event yusei leave the soul society and exiled himself in the human world, After coming to the human world he met with kensuke tendou, whom he requested to make him a Gigai that would allows him to live his life as a human, without being discovered by the soul society.currently he use his shinigami power for protect karakura town and assist to high school like a normal human. Appearance yusei appears like a typical teenager with the exception of his long, brown hair. He is extremely tall for his age, is in good shape, with white skin and soft amber eyes. Since his gaining of his Shinigami powers, hisappearance has matured, as he now appears much more muscular and fit. He wears standard Shinigami robes. Personality Yusei is usually depicted as being serious, calm and clear-minded; even in very dangerous situations. Due to this he rarely acts on impulse and usually thinks things through before he fight a battle, always trying to stay one step ahead of his opponent. He is also very close to his friends and very hesitant to put them in harm's way. Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Power:'''Despite his origins as a human, Yusei has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy possibly due to him being a Human shinigami hybrid, The density and magnitude of his reiatsu is impressive, yusei's spiritual pressure is absolutely massive as a shinigami.His spiritual power is dense and overwhelming;.His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from enormous distances,he boasts a large appetite, which is a sign of high spiritual power.As he enter to shino academy, he trained hard and gained access to a large portion of his power,and his amazing power was fully awakened and he was able to use it all at his own will.his spiritual power vastness and control had increased to devastating ends. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite his age, is an accomplished swordsman, being able to fight on fair ground with released zanpakutō. yusei uses wide, sweeping strikes and gentle thrusts in order to eradicate an opponent's defense,He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Kakuchō Ko, or extension. This involves yusei infusing his reiatsu into his sword and/or body allowing for a greater sword reach and some defense from other attacks. While he isn't the most proficient with the blade, this allows him to keep his enemies at bay. The reiatsu does not hold an element, but can sting the opponent on contact. This is not very damaging, but it can distract the opponent allowing yusei to follow through with Kido or another spell that will damage the opponent. If this fighting style is continued, it can drain reiatsu rather rapidly. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'yusei is an experienced hand-to-hand fighter, utilizing many different fighting forms as well as swift reflexes and speed in order to overwhelm his opponent. His main fighting style mixes ninjitsu with jujitsu.He is been able to catch very forceful punches with open hands without trouble. 'Kidō Master: Being the former shinigami captain, yusei has considerable knowledge of Kidō. rahara has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by the spiritually superior noble families that even captains are incapable of naturally breaking, rahara has further shown his masterful skill in Kidō using level 61, 63, and 79 Bakudō spells in quick succession of each other without the use of incantation followed by a level 91 Hadō spell, Enhanced Agility: Despite his more laid-back attitude, yusei is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Enhaced Durability which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. While not openly stated, it has been seen repeatedly that yusei's skin is highly durable even by shinisgami tandards. He can deflect attacks of similar power bare handed. He has shown the ability to endure heavy assault from enemies and still be able to get back up and fight, ignoring most wounds even if fatal or otherwise harmful. Flash step expert:'Yusei has shown that he is able to use shunpo,yusei has an exceptional understanding and skill in the use of Flash Steps even being so fast that an opponent does not notice when he replaces himself with a portable Gigai as a means of misdirection. In combat, he is capable of attacking the opponent before they register that yusei is in the vicinity,He is capable of attacking an opponent at instantaneous speed with a simple step. allowing him to move huge distances in the blink of an eye as if using teleportation. He also greatly increased his speed at bladed combat, being able to do pull off many strikes in a blur. '''Immense Strength:'He is able to throw a full-grown man through several buildings with apparent ease.ith only his left hand, he was able to overwhelm several arrancar by sheer force. Zanpakutō '''Sengetsu(繊月Crescent Moon) It looks like an ordinary katana has a white hilt and heath, as well as a rectangular guard. yusei wears his Zanpakutō on his waist, held by a white cloth. It is one Moon-type Zanpakutō. Appearance Sengetsu is an imponent muscular young man. He is a very tall man, his height is 201 cm. He has sky blue colored long hair and a greenish light blue crystal on his forehead. His normal outfit are a black overcoat decorated with metal cross shaped decoration over the left and right side of the neck part; black gloves each one with a cross shaped hole and five metal decoration over the knuckles, black office trousers and black shoes and a belt with a cross mark on the clasp. He also usually wears pentagonal black sunglasses. Sengetsu's overcoat are entirely black with reverse is red. Personality While he has a serious and respectful appearance, Sengetsu's personality is totally the opposite. He seems to be looking cool all the time, but at the end he has an erratic behavior.He is a raging man with sudden and violent reactions. Sengetsu always shouts raising his voice very violently, laughs as a monster and due to his strength he tends to destroy objects in his surroundings with raging strikes. This is generally when he is about to take advantage in a fight or ordering someone to be his slave (another fact common in Sengetsu's manner). [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shikai Shikai]:' It is released by the phrase '"Eclipse the heaven" (天食, Ten shoku). The Shikai form of sengetsu change a huge, heavily-curved, black Chinese scimitar with silver edge. The hilt and tsuba of each are still the same as they were in Sengetsu's sealed-form,Yusei has stated it being used mainly for speed strikes. Shikai Special Ability:Sengetsu is is largely used for melee combat yusei's speed increases for a short time, allowing him to maneuver more quickly and deliver combos at a quicker rate,he cut through multiple objects faster then the eye can see. Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): by gathering the energy on Sengetsu's blade and slashing down, creating an blue energy blast that can devastate all around., by having Sengetsu absorb his spiritual energy and release a highly condensed blast of spiritual energy from the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then having it fly forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. also green in color. The final use he has demonstrated is spinning the energy on his blade, causing a Getsuga that resembles a tornado, which increases it's damage and piercing power exponentially. Seikimon (曲第一の,'' Sanctuary Shield''): This technique is one of Sengetsu's defensive ability. It creates a energy barrier or shield made up of spiritual energy, it takes the forms of a large rectangular-shaped barrier and can be formed from any side of the body front or back. The barrier will be activated once the name of the technique is called out. It is quite a powerful barrier which can protect almost any part of the body and it will form itself whenever an attack almost reaches yusei in order to protect him. The barrier is strong enough to easily block a direct punch from the immensely strong espada level arrancar julian kanarrez with no repercussions to yusei . Getsuga bakuhatsu(月牙矢玉, Moon Fang explosive): A much faster version of Getsuga, that causes a large amount of damage to the surrounding area, though not as much as the before mentioned technique.When an opponent is located directly above it's location, standing on the spot it is under, or at Yusei's command, they will detonate, creating a tremendous explosion that leaves a sizable crater. He can plant more than one of these at once. Bankai:Tenjin Sengetsu(天神繊月, Heaven Blade Crescent Moon): In Bankai, he gain a an a regular Katana with a purple clothed hilt and a circular guard with a line moving down to the middle spreading out to both ends,but changes size to look more like a japanese longblade. The blade also takes on a black color, in contrast to the white in its sealed state., his outfit gets completely transformed. His shinigami robes is turned into a overcoat, with long sleeves, that flares out along the end giving the bottom of the robe a similar appearance to Ichigo's robes while using Tensa Zangetsu,and black gloves each one with a Moon shaped hole and five metal decoration over the knuckles. Bankai Special Ability: Tenjin sengetsu is largely used for melee combat is an excess increase in his speed and power,but possesses adding on extra abilities, they seem to manipulate the space energy, it allows yusei to travel to another dimension which he calls the black void in bankai form he is eaisly able to manipulate the void. The distortion world is displayed as a light world with a darl black moon. All of it's abilities begin with Getsuga (月牙, Moon Fang). Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō: Tenjin Sengetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō, however it is used differently than when it is in it's Shikai. In Bankai, Yusei fires the Getsuga Tenshō from his katana, creating a much larger, far more devastating blast on contact. He has demonstrated the ability to fire dozens of these blast waves at once. Unlike other users of the Getsuga Tenshō, the Bankai-version of Yusei's Getsuga Tenshō does not change colors; remaining it's bright blue color. The force of the Bankai version is strong enough to render several skyscrapers as rubble. When firing from point blank range, these potent blasts are powerful enough to kill immediately. Unlike Ichigo's Black Getsuga, which draws on the power of his Inner Hollow, Yusei's Getsuga Tenshō does not draw on his Hollow's power, making it all his own, increasing it's potential power output even further. Getsuga Kusari(月牙鎖, Moon Fang Chains):sengetsu's fastest attack, it tremendously speeds up dozens of thin the normal Getsuga Tensho blast wave by almost three-hundred times. yusei will fire off four Getsuga Tenshō blasts at speeds rivaling the speed of sound. Upon impact it is a fatal blow, and causes exceedingly great damage to the surrounding area. Getsuga zessho(月牙バズーカ砲, Moon Fang Finishing Thurst): yusei fires a powerful burst of spiritual energy from his sword. Upon contact with another substance, this attack creates a massive explosion that is capable of leveling several skyscrapers and city blocks all at once. Fired from point blank, this attack leads to certain death. From a distance, however, there is time to escape the blast, as it moves slowly. Due to the ferocity of this technique. Overwhelming Spiritual Power: His spiritual power is immensely high, His spiritual power seems to have increased immensely;. He is capable of exerting spiritual pressure of overwhelming power, easily overwhelming both demons, shinigamis and arrancar when he confronted them. noted that the density of yusei's spiritual power was so vast that it could hardly be identified as reiatsu. Hypersonic speed: Yusei's speed increases greatly, able to leave at least 1 afterimage of himself behind. This new ability grants yusei speed well beyond that of others,He is capable of attacking an opponent at instantaneous speed with a simple step. In combat, he is capable of attacking the opponent before they register that yusei is in the vicinity, The sound he makes when moving is like that of Sonído, yusei can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, Before moving, it appears that yusei's body vibrates, His speed in bankai is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like others , He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of Bankai and resurrecion level techniques,and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. Teleportation: yusei has the power to teleport himself and others to any location he's been to. He can also use his spiritual sense to teleport to the location of those with spiritual powers. Using space warps, yusei can instantly move himself or any part of his body fromone area to another over a theoretically unlimited distance via another dimension.yusei can control and manipulate the warps to almost any degree he wishes. These warps are unaffected by gravity and can be placed against a surface or left suspended in mid-air. He can also designate which spots will lead to the dimension from those that will instantly lead to another location in this dimension. He can create new warps, or close them entirely by retreating into his dimension and pulling the warp in behind him. As he is able to create multiple warps this allows him to attack from unexpected angles across great distances. Wormholes: He can create wormholes to redirect ranged attacks, both physical and energy based, back at the enemy. Also, he was able to "erase" other objects by sending them to another dimension.